1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to editing webpages. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for providing an agnostic framework schema for modifying a responsive webpage irrespective of the framework used to create the webpage.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Individuals often use a number of different computing devices to access the Internet during their daily activities. When a person accesses Internet content on a computing device, the computing device determines how to render the content so that the computing device may best present the content. As is often the case, the presentation of the online content may be based on the display capabilities of the computing device the person is using to access the content. For example, a person may access a website, such as a shopping website, using a laptop. The same person may also access the same website using a smartphone. Because the display capabilities of the laptop and smartphone may vary, the presentation of the website on the two devices may also vary.
To accommodate for the display capabilities of various computing devices, webpage designers (e.g., users) have started designing webpages that provide different presentations of a webpage depending on the display capabilities of a computing device. One common approach is called responsive web design, which is based on a responsive framework. In responsive web design, a webpage is designed to provide an optimal viewing experience (e.g., providing easy reading and navigation with a minimum of resizing, panning, and scrolling) across a wide range of devices (e.g., from desktop computers to various mobile phones).
Creating a responsive webpage from a responsive framework, however, can lead to a number of drawbacks. For example, once a user selects a responsive framework to use to create a responsive webpage, the user (e.g., a developer) is typically limited to following the expressions and operations allowed by the chosen responsive framework. As a further drawback, when the user wants to modify a responsive webpage after creating the responsive webpage, the user may need to manually code the changes by hand, but if the user does not adhere to the constraints of the responsive framework, the modified responsive webpage may not properly display.
As an alternative to manually hard-coding modifications to a responsive webpage, the user may, when available, use a web design program to create and modify a responsive webpage. In many cases, however, using a web design program does not improve the user's experience. For example, web design programs are often limited to creating and modifying responsive webpages using a single responsive framework. As such, if a user employs a web design program that supports a particular responsive framework, the user is limited to using the particular framework associated with the web design program.
As another drawback, if the user created a responsive webpage under another responsive framework than the particular responsive framework supported by the web design program, the user often cannot use the web design program to modify the responsive webpage. Instead, the user can choose to either start over and redesign the responsive webpage using the particular framework provided by the web design program or use another web design program that supports the responsive framework corresponding to the responsive webpage the user created. This problem compounds when a user works with multiple responsive web pages that correspond to various responsive frameworks, which may cause the user to switch between a number of web design programs, or manually redesign and recreate each responsive webpage to fit the particular responsive framework supported by the web design program.
As another problem, responsive frameworks are often upgraded. As a result, older versions of the responsive framework often become incompatible with the new version. Further, new responsive frameworks are also being developed and used. Each time a responsive framework is upgraded or created, a user may need to switch to yet another web design program that accommodates the upgraded or new responsive frameworks, which would require the user to become acquainted with the look and feel of the new web design program. Thus, with upgrades and new responsive frameworks, a user may spend large amounts of time preparing to modify responsive webpage before the user actually is able to modify a responsive webpage.
These and other problems exist with regard to managing and modifying webpages that are based on different responsive frameworks.